


What Could Have Been

by Sparrow1000



Series: Recovery [1]
Category: DuckTales, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I love these three so much, siblings being there for each other, this is just a very short drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 21:01:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20534540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparrow1000/pseuds/Sparrow1000
Summary: One single act of violence by an enemy changes everything





	What Could Have Been

Huey walked up to where Dewey was propped against the side of Louie’s hospital bed, the youngest triplet sleeping peacefully after hours of surgery. Dewey seemed to be dozing, and when Huey put a hand on his shoulder he jumped. The adults, and the girls had left a few minutes ago to give Huey and Dewy some time with Louie. 

Dewey glared at him, and probably would have shouted if not for Louie. 

Huey gave him a smile that didn’t reach his eyes, and stated with a knowing tone, “You can’t bring yourself to leave his side, either, huh?”

Dewey looked away from Huey, obviously blinking back tears, and whispered words that had Huey’s gut twisting with empathy, “Lunaris almost killed him, Huey, and I can’t-“Dewey paused at that moment, trying to compose himself. 

Huey gave his brother’s shoulders a squeeze and sent him a look that hoped showed everything he thought. Dewey’s answering wobbly smile was everything Huey needed to know.

Huey looked away from Dewey to stare at the rise and fall of Louie’s chest, being thankful for every breath he took. Huey shuddered as he recalled what Lunaris did to Louie. Lunaris picking him up, everyone else too far away to stop Lunaris from repeatedly striking Louie in the ribs. Hearing Louie’s screams and the shattering of bones, watching Lunaris throw Louie down to the ground like he was trash with a smile, watching Lunaris go to stomp on Louie, the adults screams overtaking Huey and Dewey’s own-  
Huey jumped when Dewey pinched his side.

“You are thinking about it again aren’t you?” Dewey stared at him knowingly. 

Huey sat next to his brother and laid his head on his shoulder, and Dewey wrapped an arm around Huey to comfort him. 

Huey mumbled “Do you think anything will ever be the same?”

Dewey stopped absentmindedly fidgeting and looked at Huey “No, I don’t think so.” 

Huey and Dewey stared at each other, each thinking the same. 

Louie wasn’t the only one suffering greatly from this. They all were. 

But they would get through it together.

**Author's Note:**

> This may end up being a series dealing with what Lunaris did to Louie


End file.
